All for You
by StandingWind
Summary: When Astrid is kidnapped on the night of their wedding, it's up to Hiccup to bring her home. Takes place after HTTYD 2. *Rated a very low T for violence. No swearing.* Hiccstrid. Hiccup!whump
1. Prologue

_This story takes place 2 months after How to Train Your Dragon 2._

 _Enjoy! :)_

0-0-0-0-0

It was completely still in the dark forest. There wasn't so much as the buzz of a mosquito to break the silence. The clouds that blanketed the night sky blocked out any source of light from the moon. Finally, something stirred within the bushes. The figure of a man entered a dark clearing. After a moment of waiting, another person joined him. They turned to one another and began murmuring in low voices.

"Well?" Inquired the first man, "What is your update?"

"Everything has gone according to plan. The wedding will be held tomorrow night in the great hall," replied the second figure.

"Good, we will be there and ready for when they leave."

There was an awkward pause before the second man spoke again.

"Sir," he started hesitantly, "Why is the plan to capture the girl and not the boy?"

"Because, the boy has already proved that he will not give up any information, even if his life is on the line," explained the first man, "We do not know how long the girl will resist and because she is the closest person to him, she will know almost everything he does. That's the thing about them; Chief Hiccup Haddock is so trusting of Astrid that he's going to marry her."


	2. A Peace Offering

Astrid let out a sigh of relief. It had taken her forever to get away from her mom, cousins, aunts, and any other female relatives that had been dressing her up for the wedding. To Astrid, spending three hours putting on makeup or doing her hair was a waste of time when she already looked the way she wanted too. Not to mention that every single one of them had criticized her wedding dress at least once. She had decided on a sleeveless white dress that reached her ankles, rather than a more colorful and elaborate traditional dress.

Sitting at the end of the stable dock at the Edge, Astrid watched the sun creep closer and closer to the horizon. Stormfly had decided to explore the stables. Astrid was enjoying the peace and quiet so much, she didn't hear the gentle flap of wings or the soft footsteps of someone coming up behind her.

Suddenly, someone's hands covered her eyes and a voice she instantly recognized asked, "Guess who?"

"Hiccup!" Exclaimed a laughing Astrid. She pulled his hands away from her eyes and turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Hiccup planted a kiss on her forehead before sitting down. He was also dressed in his wedding clothes. His outfit was leather armor engraved with beautiful and intricate designs, worn with a fur cloak that looked very similar to the one his father had worn when he was chief.

"I heard you had disappeared, so I came to find you." He said.

"You know me too well."

"Considering the fact we're supposed to get married this evening- hey!"

Astrid had decided to shut him up by giving him a playful shove and almost sending him into the water below.

"You," she teased him, a big grin on her face, "Are the biggest smart-alec I know and will ever know."

"Fine, fine, fine," Hiccup said. He pretended to be exasperated but had a smile on his own face. "I bring you a peace offering."

From his small satchel, he withdrew a dagger and handed it to her. It was a lovely metallic silver with a handle made of very dark wood. The edges of the sheath and handle were trimmed with gold lace and if one looked closely, they would see that the gold trim was actually tiny pictures of dragons. Removing the seven-inch blade from the sheath, Astrid could feel how the dagger was perfectly balanced.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It was forged with gronckle iron," said Hiccup, "Almost nothing is going to break or dull it."

She wanted to tell him something special, but all she could manage to say was, "I love it. Thank you."

Leaning toward him, she kissed Hiccup as she hugged him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her back, loving every silent moment of it.

A loud grunt of dissatisfaction broke the silence. Pulling apart, Astrid and Hiccup turned around to find Toothless glaring at them. Anyone could hear him thinking, _You have a wedding tonight, you can't be wasting your kisses now!_

"What bud?" asked Hiccup, addressing Toothless, "I know we have a wedding tonight, but you can't decide when and where I'm allowed to kiss."

Toothless continued to glare at them. Hiccup glared back at him.

"Hiccup," said Astrid, "It's probably time we head back. The last thing we want to do is miss our own wedding."

Reluctantly, Hiccup replied, "I guess you're right." Standing up, he turned to Astrid and offered her his hand. With a little smile, she took it and let herself be helped up by Hiccup. Astrid let out a whistle and Stormfly came bounding out of the stable before stopping next to Toothless. She and Hiccup walked to their dragons, hand in hand, and mounted them.

Taking off, Astrid called over her shoulder, "Race you to Berk!"

Hiccup let out a laugh and took off thinking, _Some things never change._


	3. Taken

Any Viking celebration, but especially a wedding, was something to remember. After the ceremony and vows, Hiccup and Astrid had their first dance as husband and wife. Hiccup could tell Astrid was nervous; dancing was something she never felt comfortable about. She did well with Hiccup guiding her but felt more comfortable sitting down the rest of the.

Throughout the Great Hall, the smell of food such as chicken, mutton, and yak filled the air with the smell of rum. Most Vikings loved rum, but neither Hiccup or Astrid cared for it in the least bit. The dancing and feasting continued long into the night, and it felt like no one would ever grow tired.

Person after person came to their table, wishing to talk to or congratulate the chief or chieftess. Eventually, Hiccup and Astrid were finally sitting alone, watching the celebration take place before them.

Speaking into Hiccup's ear, Astrid said, "Let's go outside."

He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then nodded to her. They stood up, hand in hand, and slinked in the shadows of the hall until they were outside.

They sat down on the low stone wall just outside the Great Hall. Astrid rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder and gave a little sigh of content.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," she commented.

Indeed it was. In the cloudless sky, the full moon illuminated the rolling ocean, giving it a magical glow.

"Is it the moon that's beautiful?" asked Hiccup, "Or the events of tonight that make it seem brighter?"

Lifting her head, Astrid looked into his eyes and replied, "It's the moments of now that make it seem beautiful."

Putting her hands on his shoulders, Astrid slid one hand up his neck and tilted his head down as she began to kiss him. Without missing a beat, Hiccup placed his hands on her waist as he kissed her back. And at that moment, everything seemed beautiful.

Suddenly, Astrid stopped and looked down. Instantly, Hiccup could tell that she was really nervous, more nervous than when she was dancing.

"Hiccup," she started slowly, her eyes locked on the ground, "There's something I need to tell you." She paused, seeming unsure about how to continue.

"What is it?" he gently coaxed, "You know you can tell me anything."

Looking up into his eyes, she took a deep breath, and hesitantly continued, "Hiccup, I- LOOK OUT!"

A look of horror overtook Astrid's face. Hiccup turned just in time to dodge a sword aimed at his back. Leaping off the wall, Hiccup ripped off his cloak and grabbed his fire sword, Inferno, in just enough time to block the next attack. With the light of the sword, Hiccup was able to see there was more than one attacker; there were three. As he blocked their attacks, Hiccup quickly realized he couldn't beat them. There were too many people for him to fight at once and they were quickly overwhelming him.

"HICCUP!"

Forgetting about his attackers, Hiccup turned around to the sound of Astrid's desperate scream. A man, much larger than her, held her tightly in his grasp with a cloth over her mouth and nose. After a second of struggling as she breathed through the cloth, she went limp. The man picked up Astrid and dashed into the dark forest.

The moment Hiccup had turned around to witness this, his attackers had grabbed him and thrown his unlit sword a good distance away.

"NO!" He shouted, struggling against their hold on him, "ASTRID!"

The last thing Hiccup remembered was a sharp pain to the side of his head before everything went black.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _Well, what do you guys think? Feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear what you think!_


	4. The Interrogation

Slowly, Astrid began to wake from her deep sleep. At first, her vision was fuzzy and brain felt slow, but they both became gradually clearer. As items and memories came into focus, she finally remembered what had happened.

 _Hiccup!_ she thought frantically, _What happened to him? Was he also captured? Is he dead?_ Astrid shuddered at the last thought.

 _No,_ she told herself, _he can't be, he isn't._

Moving away from thoughts of Hiccup, Astrid began to analyze her surroundings. She was in a small barren cell. Her hands were above her head, chained to the wall while she was sitting on her knees with her back to the wall. There were no windows in her cell, no sign of natural light, and because she could see torches flickering in the hallway outside Astrid guessed she was deep underground.

Footsteps and hushed voices drew near to her cell. She tried to make out what was being said, but they were too far away for her to understand what they were saying. Eventually, two people stopped in front of her cell and looked in. From looking through the bars, Astrid's worst fears were confirmed. She had been kidnapped by dragon hunters.

As they murmured a few words between themselves, Astrid was finally able to make out a few words; _she's awake._

The click of a key being slid into a lock was heard, then her cell door swung open. Astrid quickly scrambled to her feet as they approached her. While she was standing, her chains were long enough to let her hands be by her side. As the guards advanced on Astrid, her muscles tensed as she backed into the wall. They grabbed her and pulled her away from the wall. One of them grabbed her arms and kept them behind her while the other shackled her hands together.

"Let me go!" Astrid yelled as she tried to fight them. If they couldn't get the chains on her, she reasoned, then they couldn't take her out of the cell to do whatever they wanted with her.

One of the guards quickly drew a knife and pressed it to her throat. "If I were you," he growled into her ear, "I would hold still."

Astrid immediately stopped her attempts of resistance and let them shackle her hands together. The chains that held her to the wall were removed and she was led from the cell. The one guard had removed the knife from her throat, but he now held it to her back.

As Astrid was led through the maze of tunnels, all she could think was _Who am I going to see? What is going to happen to me?_

Eventually, they stopped in front of a door. The guard who wasn't holding the knife to her back reached forward and knocked. Immediately, a voice from inside barked, "Enter!"

One of the guards pushed the door open, and they both shoved Astrid inside. The door was slammed behind her, then she was forced to her knees. The pressure of the knife was removed from her back, but the guards held Astrid by her shoulders and arms with a steel grip.

"Ah, the chieftess of Berk. How nice to finally meet you."

Looking up, Astrid saw the man who had spoken. He sat behind a table littered with papers and maps. The man didn't appear particularly muscular or strong, but from one look at his eyes, she knew she was dealing with a dangerous person.

He stood and walked around to the front of his desk as he continued to address her. His eyes were fixed on Astrid and Astrid had her own eyes fixed on him.

"Astrid Haddock. I have heard many things about you, many things indeed. Many of my hunters say you are a skilled warrior, while others say you are just another dragon rider nuisance."

Astrid was done with being quiet. "Who are you?" she demanded, "And why am I here?"

"Ah, silly me!" he said as if he had innocently forgotten, "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Rutgard. And as for what you are doing here, that is simple. All I need is some information."

At the mention of giving him information, Astrid could feel her heart beat faster. For the first time since she entered that room, she broke eye contact with him and stared at the floor. She wasn't surprised he wanted information from her. But she dreaded what he would ask her and what he would do when she refused.

"Information," Rutgard continued, "I know you have because you are Hiccup's wife, closest friend, and second in command. There are spies and traitors among my men. Do not deny it, there is no other way so many dragons are managing to escape and there is no other way your dragon riders could know about so many of our trade routes and bases."

Kneeling on the stone floor, Astrid could feel her palms becoming clammy. Her breathing became harder and faster as she fought to control it.

"Stop trying to sugarcoat it," spat Astrid, trying to hide her fear, "I've met enough people like you to know how you really are. What do you want?"

Rutgard's eyes and voice grew cold. "Very well then. Who are the secret dragon riders and where is their central base?"

Astrid continued to look away from Rutgard as she stayed silent. She heard the sound of a blade being pulled from a sheath and felt the tip of a dagger push her chin up, forcing her to look at Rutgard. As he knelt in front of her, he held the dagger underneath Astrid's chin as he repeated the question louder and more forcefully.

"Who are the secret dragon riders and where is their central base?

Despite her trembling body, Astrid managed to answer in a steady and even voice, "I will not tell you."

There was a fire in Rutgard's eyes as he stared straight into Astrid's. It was if his eyes were staring directly into her very soul.

As he held Astrid's gaze, she felt the blade glide over her skin, but not cut her, as he moved it from her chin to being pressed against her throat. There was a malicious and sharp edge when he spoke again. Not loudly, but in a creepily soft voice.

"Tell me who the secret dragon riders are and where their central base is located."

Astrid did not waiver as she gave him her answer, "No."

Again, she felt his blade glide over her skin as he began to talk.

"I know you are no fool, Astrid Haddock," Rutgard said in the same soft and malicious voice, "And yet you do not make the wise choice."

The blade was on one side of her neck. "I will get this information, one way or another."

She could feel the blade glide upward and come to rest along her jawline.

"And I do not care how long it takes."

With a quick slice, a cut opened on Astrid's face where the dagger had been resting moments before. It was so sudden and painful, Astrid gasped from the agony, resisting the urge to cry. Through the pain, she was able to see Rutgard's boot aimed to kick her in the gut. Just before the blow was landed, Astrid twisted her shoulders and body out of the hands of the guards so her back took the kick. She was sent sprawling face down, the wind knocked out of her, and gasping for air.

"That will be all for today," said Rutgard coldly, "You may rest and think in your cell. Maybe you will have a different answer tomorrow."


	5. Mother's Comfort

**_Okay guys here's the plan: I'm going to try to update daily and finish this story before the school year starts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

 _Shout outs for favoriting the story:  
_ _-5hane  
_ _-HiccstridGirl_

 _Shoutouts for following the story:  
-5hane  
-httydfangirl123_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Sir, we've had no success in finding her," reported the scout.

"Than keep looking!" Shouted Hiccup, slamming his fist onto the table. "Every rider is to search every island along their route. No stone is to be left unturned, is that understood?"

With a slight bow, the scout replied, "Yes, sir," before leaving the Great Hall.

When the doors had shut behind him, Hiccup collapsed onto the bench. Putting his head in his hands, Hiccup softly moaned, "Astrid, where are you?"

Toothless, who was lying next to Hiccup on the floor, got up and nuzzled Hiccup's hands. Pulling his face away from his hands, Hiccup gave his dragon a sad smile.

"Oh, bud," he said as he stroked Toothless, "What are we going to do? Astrid was always Berk's fiercest warrior, but I fear what they could do to her."

Toothless made a soft purring sound, trying to comfort his worried rider. The creak of a door echoed through the hall. Looking up, Hiccup saw his mother, Valka, walking towards him as the doors closed.

"Any luck?" She asked as she neared him.

Hiccup shook his head. "None at all. There's been no sign of her."

A small sigh came from Valka as she sat down next to her son. "You can't blame yourself for what happened."

As much as he wanted to agree with her, Hiccup couldn't. Instead, he just looked away from his mother.

 _But I do blame myself,_ thought Hiccup, _Because if I had been able to take out one of them, or noticed the fourth man before he got to Astrid…_

"There was nothing you could do," continued Valka, "You were outnumbered and focused on defending yourself. The fact that you didn't notice another person isn't surprising or something to be ashamed of."

"I know," Hiccup stammered, "It's- it's just…"

Reaching over, Valka squeezed Hiccup's hand.

"You're afraid of what might happen to her," she finished.

Hiccup nodded. "I fear the hunters have figured out we have spies among them and they kidnapped Astrid to question her."

After Drago Bludvist was defeated, the majority of his dragon-hunting empire collapsed. However, there was a demand for dragon skin from markets in the far north, so factions of the original armada stayed strong, led by Drago's original generals. Hiccup had heard that some of Drago's top commanders were almost as ruthless as the man himself.

Trying to reassure him, Valka said, "Hiccup, you know Astrid would die before she gave any information to anyone."

Hiccup's fear-filled eyes looked into the eyes of his mother as he quietly replied, "That's what I'm afraid of."

She gave Hiccup a loving gaze before giving him a motherly kiss on his forehead. Standing up, Valka said, "Don't worry, we will find her."

All Hiccup could manage to do was give a half-confident nod. Valka looked like she wanted to say more to comfort him, but couldn't find the right words. So instead, she turned and left the Great Hall.

After watching her leave, Hiccup spoke to his dragon.

"Toothless," he said, "I am going to find Astrid if it's the last thing I do. She gave everything for me, so I'm going to give it my all for her."

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Opinions? Thoughts? Questions? Ideas on how I can improve my writing/the story? Leave a comment, I love hearing what you guys have to say about my work.  
Until next time, StandingWind out! :)**_


	6. Resistance

**_Yup, another chapter. Here's why; I wrote a lot of this story on paper while I was at camp, so currently the majority of the work is copying the story onto the computer. Expect more chapters to come soon. :)_**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"You are going to tell me where they are based," snarled Rutgard.

"I will not." said Astrid defiantly, "I will never tell you."

It had been four days since Astrid had been captured and each time she was questioned, Rutgard harmed her more than the last time. Astrid's once beautiful dress was now in tatters and covered with dirt. Several half-healed cuts marked her face and arms, and her back and sides were covered in bruises from the beating she was given.

Her body ached constantly, her breathing was heavy, and her throbbing head made her feel as if she was going to pass out at any moment. The physical and mental torture was taking its toll on her body, and Astrid knew it. But despite the suffering she was forced to endure, Astrid's spirit refused to be broken.

Rutgard crouched down, coming face to face with Astrid. As he spoke again, he placed his dagger underneath her chin.

"You will give me the information," he said viciously, "Or you will stay here until you rot!"

"Than so be it!" Cried Astrid, "But I will never betray Hiccup or Berk!"

"You are a fool, girl!" Rutgard roared, standing up.

As he did, he slashed his dagger across Astrid's shoulder, creating a new cut while opening up a partially-healed one that was already there. The man drew back his boot and slammed it into Astrid. But just before he did, she quickly twisted her body to protect her belly, and the blow was delivered to her side. To Astrid, it was as if a fire was burning her at the very spot he had hit her. A scream of pain escaped from Astrid as Rutgard's foot impacted the many bruises that already covered her side.

She fell to the ground, tears in her eyes as she groaned in pain. Her stomach gave a heave as it tried to regurgitate its contents, but there was so little food and water in her, only a little water came up.

"It does not matter how much you resist!" Yelled Rutgard, "Because I will get that information one way or another!"

He gestured to the guards standing by the wall, and they half-dragged the moaning Astrid out of the room and back to her cell.

When they had chained her and left, Astrid attempted to reach her left calf. After struggling for a long time, she gave up. For on her leg, hidden underneath her long dress, was the dagger Hiccup had given her before their wedding. With a strap of leather, Astrid had attached it there and it now taunted her as she tried in vain to reach it. The chains were too short.

But the dagger wasn't the only secret Astrid was keeping from everyone.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"When we give her food, how much does she eat?" Rutgard asked Astrid's guard.

"All of it," the guard replied, "She even licks the plate clean."

"You are dismissed."

The guard gave a low bow to Astrid's captor before leaving.

"Interesting," muttered Rutgard, "Very interesting indeed. She refuses to say anything, she would rather take all the pain in the world. She is so rebellious and defiant, anyone could tell she would take nothing I offer to her. And yet she eats all I give her. Why?"

He paced back and forth as he tried to fit it all together.

"And despite the fact that there are no bruises to her gut, she takes the painful blow to her aching sides and back."

Rutgard stopped short as he realized the answer.

"Of course!" He said out loud, "It makes perfect sense. Although," he said with a small chuckle, "She is so adventurous, so spirited, I can barely see her as one. However," he said thoughtfully, "I wonder if Hiccup knows."

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **I love cliffhangers, don't you? :)**


	7. Undying Hope

"Com'n bud," Hiccup said, pointing to the island, "Let's check down there."

Pulling into a dive, Toothless hurtled at breakneck speed towards the island. Just before he smashed into the ground, the dragon pulled up and made a gentle landing. Hopping off Toothless' back, Hiccup hit the ground with a soft thump and his pegleg made a soft squeak. The two began exploring the island, looking for any sign of recent human activity.

Astrid had been gone for five days. As each one passed, Hiccup grew more and more worried about her. Flying Toothless usually made him feel better about everything, but because it was now his primary way to search for Astrid, it no longer gave him the same joy and trill.

Despite Hiccup's hope that they might find a sign of his wife somewhere on the island, there was no sign of her or anyone else. Disappointed, he hopped back onto Toothless' back and quickly took off.

Hiccup knew the odds of him finding her were stacked high against him. But he would not give up on her. Not on the one person who had always supported him, always protected him, and always loved him.


	8. Secrets Reveled

Astrid had been brought in for her usual questioning, been forced to her knees in the usual way, and restrained by the guards and the shackles. But there was something different, something wrong. Her head said everything was the same, but her gut said otherwise. It was like there was a feeling in the air, a feeling Astrid didn't understand or like.

At first, Rutgard said nothing to her. He peered at Astrid with a look of amusement in his eyes, a look that made her feel very uneasy.

"Astrid," he said slowly, "You intrigue me."

To others, his words would have meant nothing. But to Astrid, it was enough to make her heart start pounding. He was trying to set her up, get a reaction out of her, and that made her afraid. But Astrid would not break, she would not let herself.

"You resist me," continued Rutgard, "You refuse to give me what I want, no matter the amount of pain you endure."

Astrid winced as he spoke of her pain. For a moment, she could feel her cuts being reopened, her bruises being made all over again.

 _It's for you, Hiccup,_ she thought, _It's all for you… and for..._

"And yet," he said quietly, "You eat everything I give you, desperate to keep yourself well-fed. You take blows to your injured back and sides to protect your stomach."

As he spoke, Astrid realized with horror that he knew. Despite her best attempts to keep it hidden, Rutgard knew her secret. The man moved slowly to her side before he crouched down next to her. Looking down and away from him, Astrid tried to hide her fear. But it made no difference. He could hear her heavy breathing, he had seen the look of fear in her eyes.

In her ear, Rutgard whispered, "You may act unafraid to die to protect Hiccup, but we both know you are making every attempt to stay alive when I am not nearby. I am no fool, Astrid Haddock. I know you fear death. Not your death, no… the death of your unborn child."

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **And, boom! Another chapter, a plot twist, a good day for all my readers! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, let me hear your thoughts in the comments. If you don't, I hope you liked this chapter anyway :)**_


	9. The Message

_**Alright people, first chapter of the day! I'm hoping to get five or so chapters posted today. Once I get caught up on posting what I have right now, then I can start working on writing new chapters. Anyway, enjoy the story! :)**_

 ** _0-0-0-0-0_**

Power. It was not something Hiccup craved or something he wanted. He firmly believed power was to be used by people who knew the best and right course of action. Although everyone who knew him would have disagreed, Hiccup did not consider himself one of those people, but he hated feeling powerless to help the people he loved.

That feeling of being powerless encircled him as he tried to think of any way to save Astrid. But for once, there was nothing Hiccup could do. He had no way to contact her, no way to find her, and no way to save her. Not even Berk's tracking dragons had been able to locate her.

As all of this dawned on him, Hiccup gave a yell of frustration and slouched to the ground. He leaned back against the rock and ran his hand through his auburn hair.

Lifting his head from the plant he was investigating, Toothless gave his rider a small whine of concern.

The two were in the cove where Toothless had lived after Hiccup shot him down. To Hiccup, it was filled with many good memories, memories of the early days of training Toothless. And because very few people knew of the place, it was always quiet and Hiccup's favorite place to think.

But there wasn't anything for him to think about, except that Astrid's fate was out of his control. And for the first time since she had been kidnapped, Hiccup broke down. Putting his forehead to his knees, Hiccup wrapped his arms around his legs and started sobbing. Hearing Hiccup cry. Toothless came over and gently nuzzled his cheek. Looking up, Hiccup's tear-stained face gave his dragon a weak smile as he reached to gently scratch the Night Fury's chin.

"Oh, Toothless," he whispered in a cracking voice, "I don't know what to do."

As he started to cry again, Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless, holding onto his closest friend while he sobbed for his lost love.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

When Hiccup had stopped weeping, he and Toothless flew back to Berk. As Toothless touched down, Valka came running up to the pair.

"Hiccup!" She panted, her hands on her knees, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She held up a small roll of paper. "This was just delivered. It says it's to be opened only by you."

Sliding off his dragon, Hiccup took the letter from his mother. Breaking the wax seal, he opened the message right then and there.

 _To Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of Berk;_

 _If you wish to take the place of your wife, go to the Northern Markets 2 days after receiving this letter. Bring no weapons and come alone. Should you attempt to attack us or violate any of these conditions, the deal will become void. This will be your only chance to free your wife and unborn child._

Several thoughts surged through Hiccup's mind at once. _Astrid is pregnant. When was she going to tell me? How long has she known? I'm going to be a father. The fate of my wife and my child now rests with me._

Valka was reading the message over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hiccup," she said in a shaky voice, "Please think about your options."

But Hiccup knew there were no options. There was only one thing he could do. Closing the letter, he began walking away from his mother with no destination in mind.

"Hiccup," Valka said again. She strode forward and grabbed her son's shoulder. She pulled on it, making Hiccup turn around to face his mother.

"Please," she begged, clasping his hands in hers, "Don't do this. I don't want to lose you, not again."

Silence lingered as her eyes begged with Hiccup's.

"If I don't do this," he quietly said, "I will never forgive myself."

There was no resistance from Valka as Hiccup slipped his hands out of hers. He turned and walked away, leaving his mother alone with Toothless.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Her breathing was raspy, her lips cracked and dry. The cuts and bruises that covered her body caused her to ache all over. She drifted in and out of consciousness, often unsure whether she was awake or dreaming.

Without help, Astrid continued to grow weaker and weaker. But despite her broken body and cracking mind, her spirit fought against her pain. In her heart, whether she knew it or not, she fought for life, fought for Hiccup, and fought for her child.

And not even the chains holding her to the prison wall could change that truth.


	10. Solving Puzzles

Wandering around the house that was supposed to be theirs, Hiccup took everything in one last time. The fireplace, the table, the bed he and Astrid never shared as husband and wife. It was late into the night, but Hiccup couldn't sleep. Sound asleep in the corner, Toothless was silent.

On the table sat his wedding clothes, in the same spot he had put them when he had first taken them off. Running his fingers along the engravings, he took in the intricate designs for what might be the last time. As he did so, the memory of what had happened on his wedding night played over and over again inside his head.

Finally, Hiccup pulled his hand away from his outfit. He had begun to wander the house again when he realized there was something on his hand. Moving into the light of the fire, he saw there was orange tinted dust covering the tips of his fingers. This puzzled him.

 _Where could it have come from?_ Wondered Hiccup. _It wasn't on me before I touched my outfit and it wasn't on my outfit before the wedding._

Bringing his hand close to his nose, he sniffed the powder. It had an oddly familiar smell, but Hiccup couldn't quite place it. A little hesitant, he touched the very tip of his tongue to the dust. _Iron._ It was iron.

 _But where did it come from?_ Pondered Hiccup. _There's no iron mine on Berk or anywhere else in the area. The nearest one would be_ the Mines of Equid.

Everything clicked into place.

 _Astrid's kidnappers had the iron on them when they attacked us. When they fought me, some of the iron that was on them was transferred to my clothes. The iron was from the Mines of Equid. That's where Astrid is being held._

Grabbing his bag, Hiccup rushed to the storage room and threw open the doors with a crash. Toothless woke up with a jolt, first annoyed, then curious about what his rider was doing. Hiccup grabbed some bread and water, shoved it into his bag, then dashed upstairs. A moment later, he came crashing back down, tucking Inferno into his belt. Already dressed, Hiccup looked around one more time to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

Running up to his confused dragon, Hiccup said, "Come on, Toothless. I know where to find Astrid."

Immediately understanding, Toothless quickly stood up and followed Hiccup out the door. Once they were outside, Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and they took off into the night sky.


	11. The Rescue Attempt

Alone in her cell, Astrid was weak and sick. She had been given no food and very little water. There was so little strength left in her, she no longer had the power to lift her head to sounds she heard outside her cell. Exhausted, her eyes were always closed and when they did open, they opened only slightly. Every part of her body and mind wanted it done and over with, just so her pain would go away. But Astrid's soul refused to die, refused to stop fighting for life. And so she held on.

The sound of her cell door opening did nothing to stir Astrid. It was as if the sound was fainter than it was before, almost like she was now underwater. A hand, much softer than she expected, gently touched her cheek. The hand left her face and a second later, one of her hands was freed, then the other. Her limp body fell to the ground, no longer suspended by the chains.

Someone grabbed her and gently pulled her into their lap. The warmth of their body immediately began to warm Astrid's ice cold arms. Her mouth was slightly opened by someone's hands, before being filled with water. Coughing, Astrid began to roll to one side, but a hand pulled her back onto her back. Her eyelids fluttered open and after a moment of blurriness, she made out a face looking down on her.

"Hiccup?" Astrid faintly croaked.

"Shh," Hiccup whispered, "Open your mouth. Drink."

Astrid obeyed him, and he poured the cool water down her dry throat. It was as if the river of life was entering her body. Her ragged breathing turned softer and steady, and she could feel strength began to return to her body.

When Hiccup had no more water, he opened his bag and pulled out a loaf of bread. Handing it to her, he said, "Eat."

Taking the bread from him, Astrid put it to her mouth and began to chew slowly. As she ate more, she took bites faster and faster. The bread was quickly gone. Astrid gave a very small sigh as the bread entered her, giving her much needed energy.

Sitting up, Astrid took one look at Hiccup before he leaned in and kissed her. Not wasting a moment, she kissed him back. After a few seconds, Astrid pulled away from him.

"Hiccup," she said, "I need to tell you something."

Reaching over, Hiccup gently placed his hand on her belly. "I know," he said with a smile, "I know."

A look of surprise crossed Astrid's face, but before she could respond, Hiccup grabbed her hand and said to her, "We need to go. Now."

Astrid nodded, understanding the dire situation they were in. Standing up, Hiccup pulled Astrid up with him.

"How fast can you move?" He asked her.

"I think I can jog. I could maybe run if I had to." She responded.

Leading her by the hand, Hiccup led Astrid out of her cell and down the maze of twisting tunnels. Not long after they had left, a bell started chiming from somewhere in the caves.

"They know you're out," he whispered, "We're going to have to be careful."

Guards started to run up and down the tunnels frequently. To keep hidden, the two of them squeezed inside crevices that lined the caves. There were several times when they were almost caught. Finally, they made the last turn. At the end of the long tunnel, Astrid and Hiccup could see the light of day.

"We're almost there," Hiccup whispered to Astrid.

They began jogging down the tunnel toward their freedom. But when they were about halfway down the tunnel, a shout came from behind them. Turning, they spotted four guards running at them.

"Run!" Cried Hiccup.

They turned and raced down the tunnel. Because of her injuries, Astrid could not run as fast as she used to and as a result, the guards were steadily gaining on her. Hiccup slowed slightly to run in step with her.

From behind them, someone was yelling, "Close the gate! Close the gate!"

They were now three-quarters of the way there.

"Run, Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, "We can make it! Keep going!"

They were almost there when an iron gate came crashing down in front of the exit.

"No!" Hiccup yelled.

Turning, Hiccup saw the oncoming soldiers quickly nearing him. Pushing Astrid behind him, he drew Inferno and lit it. He charged them and engaged them in battle. Protectiveness of Astrid gave him the strength to cut down his foes one by one. But as he did, more seemed to pour into the tunnel. In moments, Hiccup was overwhelmed and forced to be on defense.

From behind Hiccup, Astrid saw he was fighting a losing battle. He needed help. Lifting her skirt, Astrid was finally able to grab the small dagger that had rested on her leg. As she drew it and charged the guards, adrenaline filled her veins. Her reflexes became quicker, her eyesight sharper, and her mind clearer.

Though she was used to fighting with a battle ax, Astrid was skilled with her little blade and made quick work of anyone in her path. Instead of blocking attacks from her opponents, she dodged them, knowing her dagger would do nothing for defense. Together, they were able to hold their ground.

But there seemed to be an endless amount of soldiers. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Hiccup knew he was fighting a losing battle; there were too many of them and he was quickly growing tired.

Suddenly, the guards stopped attacking him. At the same time, Hiccup heard Astrid cry, "Hiccup!"

Turning to his left, Hiccup saw the last sight he wanted to see. While his back had been turned, one soldier had managed to grab Astrid and put his blade to her throat. Her dagger lay on the ground beside her.

"Drop your weapon." Said the soldier to Hiccup.

Without any hesitation, Hiccup dropped his sword and the flaming blade was extinguished. Immediately, soldiers sprung forward and grabbed him. Forcing his hands behind his back, they tied his wrists tightly with rope. Then rope was tied around his chest, pinning his uppers arms to his sides. Once they had bound him, he and Astrid were dragged back into the caves they had tried so hard to escape from.


	12. A Life For Two

"Well, well, well," sneered Rutgard, "What have we here?"

In front of him, Astrid and Hiccup were forced to their knees. The ropes that had bound Hiccup were still on him, as well as two guards, but Astrid was simply held in place by a single guard. Even they knew she was too weak to fight, now that her adrenaline was gone.

"I see we caught a lady out of her room," Rutgard continued. Approaching Astrid, he began to casually play with her messy hair. He started to say something else to her, but Hiccup interrupted him.

"Don't touch her," Hiccup growled, staring at him.

"Oh, of course," Rutgard said innocently. He promptly stood up and went to stand in front of Hiccup. In a mocking tone, he continued, "I would never disobey the Chief of Berk."

Hiccup said nothing, but kept his eyes locked firmly on Rutgard's.

"Who are you?" asked Hiccup.

"I," said his captor, "am Rutgard. And just for the record," he added, "I ask the questions. And I currently have one to ask."

Rutagard crouched down to be face to face with Hiccup. "What do I do with you?" Guestering to Astrid he continued, "And her?."

As he pointed to her, Astrid looked away, afraid to meet his eyes. Even though she said nothing, Hiccup knew she was afraid. Afraid to look at the man who had caused her so much pain and suffering.

"Let her go," said Hiccup.

Standing up, Rutgard laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you aren't going to get anything from her. Take me instead." Begged Hiccup.

"We both know you won't give up any information either."

Hiccup was growing frantic. There had to be something he could do to save Astrid, to save his child. Then he knew what he had to do. It was the last thing he wanted to, but it had to be done.

"If you take me in place of her," Hiccup said slowly, "I will tell you whatever you want to know."

Turning her head, Astrid shot a look at Hiccup. Hiccup knew more about dragons, Berk, and the archipelago than any other person alive. Both he and Astrid knew he would protect those secrets with his life. But he would not protect them with Astrid's life. To him, nothing was more important than her.

"My, my," said Rutgard in awe, "Now that is an offer I can't refuse. We have a deal."

After guestering to the guard that held Astrid in place, the guard released his hold on her. Rushing to Hiccup, she knelt in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. As she did, the guards removed their hands from Hiccup's shoulders, but the ropes continued to restrain him.

Knowing it might be their last, the two lovers shared a kiss as tears ran down both their cheeks. Feeling time running out, Astrid pulled her lips away from Hiccup's. She put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Toothless is outside. Go."

The whisper was barely audible, Hiccup's lips were right next to Astrid's ear. He felt Astrid's chin give the smallest amount of pressure to his shoulder; she had nodded as indiscreetly as possible. She understood.

Suddenly, Astrid was yanked away from him. In a moment, a guard was leading her out of the room. She gave one last look back at Hiccup, silently saying the words that never left her lips.

 _I love you._

Hiccup gave the same look back to her.

 _I love you too._

Then she was gone. The door slammed behind her, leaving Hiccup with the man who had the power over his life.


	13. Bound to a Promise

_**Want to hear a story? Good, you don't have much a choice. Anyway, I was going to leave you guys on that last cliffhanger, just because I could. (Yes, I know it's mean but I couldn't help myself.) But then**_ **httydfangirl123 _left a comment on the story and begged for one more chapter. So, I decided to be nice and give into your guys' demands. THIS WILL BE THE ONLY TIME I LET YOU GUYS WIN!  
Without further ado, here is one more chapter for today. :)_**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0_**

The silence seemed to hang in the air. After what felt like an eternity, Rutgard spoke.

"Release him."

Hiccup heard the swish of a blade, then the ropes that bound him fell away. Standing up, Hiccup brought his hands in front of him and rubbed his sore wrists, continuing to eye Rutgard as he did so.

Rutgard crossed to one side of the room and grabbed a chair that had been sitting alone in the shadows. Dragging it back to the middle of the room, he placed it in front of and facing the table.

Turning to Hiccup, Rutgard gestured to the chair and said, "Sit."

Hiccup did not move from where he stood.

"Sit," Rutgard said more forcefully. It was not a request; it was a command.

Stiffly, Hiccup approached the chair. He gave a glance at Rutgard before sitting on the very edge of the seat. Rutgard moved around to the other side of the table. As he sat in his chair, his arm swiped the papers that littered his desk to the side into one messy pile. Hiccup could feel Rutgard's eyes staring at him, but Hiccup did not lift his eyes to meet his gaze. Instead, he stared down at his hands.

"So, Hiccup," said Rutgard, "You promised to tell me anything I wanted to know."

Hiccup remained silent, unmoving.

"Therefore," Rutgard continued, "You will tell me what Astrid refused to tell me." He leaned forward, placing his elbows and interlocked hands on the table.

"Where are the secret dragon riders located?" Demanded Rutgard.

For a moment, Hiccup was silent. Then he muttered something barely audible.

"What's that?" Rutgard asked. "Speak up."

"Most of them were among your ranks," Hiccup said, staring down at his hands. "But I recently gave them the order to start to withdraw."

"So where are they now?" Pushed Rutgard. "Where is their secret base?"

Hiccup's shoulders slumped as he gave the information he had tried so hard to guard. "The Isle of Night."


	14. Joy Amidst Mourning

_**Hello readers! Here's the first chapter of the day. I may or may not post another chapter or two, I'm gonna think about it. Whatever I do, enjoy this chapter! :)**_

 _ **Shoutouts to these people for liking the story:  
**_ _ **-Sealiman Downtracker  
**_ _ **-suju4lyfe32  
**_ _ **-FluffyUnicorn  
**_ _ **-Lockdown00  
**_ _ **-bahall1964**_

 _ **Shoutouts to these people for following the story:  
**_ _ **-Sealiman Downtracker  
**_ _ **-TMYSchol  
**_ _ **-suju4lyfe32  
**_ _ **-FluffyUnicorn  
**_ _ **-Lockdown00  
**_ _ **-Rojphe  
**_ _ **-bahall1964  
**_ ** _-waytooobsessed_**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0_**

The wind rushed past her. Although flying always gave Astrid a sense of happiness, tears poured down her face. Toothless didn't fly as fast as he could; instead, he seemed to flap his wings slowly and steadily. He too was mourning for the loss of his best friend. A wail of sadness escaped from deep inside the dragon, a cry that was only made for the loss of a close friend, a best friend.

Astrid knew the sound of the wind whistling in her ears should have been the sound of freedom, but it crushed her with raging guilt.

"Oh, Hiccup," she moaned between sobs, "Hiccup."

The thought of what would happen to him was a crushing weight on her shoulder. But even as she mourned for him, she felt a small sense of joy, knowing that her child, _Hiccup's child_ , was safe. A motherly love was stirred deep inside of her and Astrid placed one of her hands on her belly as she began to speak to the child.

"You know, your father is a wonderful man," Astrid began, "And willing to lay down his life for any of his friends. And he did for us."

She took a deep breath before continuing with a slightly wobbly voice, "But we are going to find him; he is still alive. I know he is."

Toothless gave a coo of agreement. With a little smile, Astrid stroked the top of the Night Fury's head.

"Yes, Toothless. We will find him, but first, we have to get back to Berk."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **What's going to happen? Will Hiccup be alright? Will they save Hiccup? Let me know what you think of the story down in the comments! Until next time, see ya! :)**_


	15. Failed Plans

For the hundredth time, Hiccup struggled against the chains around his wrists, trying to see if he could somehow wiggle out of or break them. As he expected, the iron that bit at his wrists didn't budge.

Once again, Hiccup wished he still had his armor on; there was a pick inside one of his pockets. After he gave up the whereabouts of the hidden dragon riders, Hiccup had been forced to remove his armored flight suit. When he had finished removing all the pieces of his suit, all Hiccup had left on was his greenish-brown pants, his olive green tunic with a belt around his waist, and his boot. As to where his armor was now, Hiccup had no idea, but he hoped that he would be able to get it back.

Slumping against the wall, Hiccup let out a small sigh of disappointment and frustration as he studied his prison once more.

He was no longer in the iron mines. Instead, he had been moved onto a ship. When he first boarded, Hiccup asked where they were going. In response, one of the two guards leading him aboard slapped him and told him to shut his mouth. Hiccup quickly learned that he did not ask questions.

Restless and worried, Hiccup decided to stand up; moving around always seemed to help him think or ease his nerves. The gentle rocking of the ship threw Hiccup off-balance for a moment, but he quickly steadied himself. He wandered about the cell, searching for any way to escape, or at least get him out of his shackles.

By looking at the cell, it looked as if there was no way to get out. But Hiccup was no ordinary person; his eyes were able to see things in ways no one else could. After studying the cage door, Hiccup figured that it was a spring lock. If he put pressure on just the right spots, the door would open without a key.

Problem one was solved; how to open the door. Problem two; he was still in shackles and thus could not reach the spots on the door he needed to.

As he paced back and forth, Hiccup pondered other ways he could escape.

 _Maybe if I wait until one of the guards comes to give me something to eat or drink,_ Hiccup thought, _I could slip past him or overpower him…_

Shaking his head, Hiccup abandoned the thought. His hands were still chained together and all the guards were armed. Even trying to slip past them was out of the question; every time they came to his door, he was warned to back away or face the consequences. And Hiccup was pretty sure he didn't want to know what the consequences were.

He gave a quiet yell of frustration as he tried to figure out what to do.

It occurred to Hiccup that he was forgetting an important detail in his plan.

W _here will I go once I get out of my cell?_

He doubted that any dragon rider would find him; Hiccup didn't even know where he was going. There was no way he was going to be rescued and Hiccup knew that.

If he could get off the ship, it was possible that Hiccup could find a Skulldron or some other sea dragon and train it to let him ride it. Or the ship might pass a fisherman as Hiccup escaped and he could make a getaway with him.

Shaking his head, Hiccup abandoned that idea. It was stupid and unlikely to work.

 _Maybe I could train one of the dragons?_ Thought Hiccup. He knew there were dragons in the cells all around him, he had seen them when he entered the hold.

Muzzled, chained, and hurt, he knew they were there. Even the thought of the way they were treated made Hiccup angry, hurt, and sick. It was very possible to train one of them, but he would have to get a key or hope that he could open the doors from the outside.

Stopping and leaning against the wall, Hiccup thought about how there were so many _maybes,_ so many things that could go wrong. But he had to try something, anything. Hiccup didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to give Rutgard the satisfaction of Hiccup going there quietly.

Giving up, for now, Hiccup decided to try sleeping on it. Maybe he would be able to think a little better after getting some rest. He slid his back down the wall until he was sitting, then he laid down on his side. As he did so, he felt the sharp pain of something scratching his back. Quickly sitting up, Hiccup twisted around to see what he had rubbed against.

It was a nail, poking two or three inches out of the wall.

 _It must have been hammered incorrectly when this ship was built,_ thought Hiccup.

For some reason, Hiccup didn't just move to another spot and lie down. Instead, he stared at the nail, the gears inside his head turning. He looked at the nail, then his shackles, then back to the nail.

Hiccup had an idea.


	16. Restored Hope

"He's gone," whispered Valka in disbelief, "He's really gone."

Astrid nodded and looked down, trying to hide a silent tear that trickled down her face. Valka simply stared into space as she fully grasped what her son had done.

The two women sat at the table in Hiccup's house, or the house he and Astrid were supposed to share. Ever since she had returned to Berk, Valka had also lived in the house and stayed in Hiccup's old room.

When Astrid had arrived in Berk, she immediately found Valka and told her everything that had happened. In turn, Valka filled Astrid in on what had happened after her kidnapping. Gothi, the village healer, had tended to Astrid's cuts. Luckily, there was no infection, but cleaning the dirt and pus out of her wounds to prevent infection was very painful for Astrid. When it was all said and done, Gothi wrapped Astrid's arms in bandages. According to the healer, most of the scars on Astrid's face and arms would be permanent marks of her torture. Finally, the village elder checked on the baby and determined it was safe and healthy.

"There has to be some way," Valka insisted, "Some way to save him."

Shaking her head, Astrid replied in a cracked voice, "Rutgard wouldn't have just kept Hiccup in the mines. He would have moved him to somewhere else by now."

At this point, Astrid began to cry as she forced the words out of her throat. "Somewhere we can't find him."

Breaking down, Astrid put her face in her hands as she sobbed for the loss of her husband. Valka stood up, walked around the table, and sat down next to Astrid. Like the mother she was, Valka pulled her daughter-in-law into a hug as she comforted her.

"We will find Hiccup," Valka said gently, "One way or another, he will come home."

"But," sobbed Astrid, "We… we don't know wh-where they have t-taken him!"

Rubbing Astrid's back as if she were a child, Valka continued to console her. "My dear, Hiccup will do everything he can to come back to you, to come back to his child."

Astrid said nothing, but her sobs grew quieter, her body started shaking less.

"Astrid," said Valka determinedly, "You are a warrior. I know you will not give up on Hiccup this easily. There has to be a way for you to use your head and figure out where Hiccup is being taken to."

Astrid looked up at her mother-in-law.

"Okay," started Astrid, her voice a bit shaky, "When I was questioned, Rutgard wanted to know the location of the hidden dragon riders' base. Which means he asked the same question to Hiccup because he wanted that information."

Pulling away from Valka's arms, she paused and considered what she was going to say next.

"And?" Prodded Valka.

"And Hiccup would have had to give it to him," continued Astrid in a steadier voice, "because that was deal Hiccup made and I know he is a man of his word. So Hiccup would have told Rutgard that the riders are based at the Isle of Night. That's where the majority of his ships would be going, to take the island."

"So where would Hiccup be?" Asked Valka.

"I don't think Rutgard is the type of man who would let Hiccup out of his sight. He would keep Hiccup close, which means Hiccup's imprisoned on a ship headed to the Isle of Night."

Silence hung in the air as Valka considered everything Astrid had said. Moving her hands to Astrid's shoulders, she held her at arm's length and gave Astrid a nod of approval.

"Round up all dragon riders and allies," said Valka to Astrid, "We're headed to the Isle of Night."

 ** _0-0-0-0-0_**

 ** _Yes, I know Astrid was a bit OOC, but she just lost Hiccup and is one month pregnant.  
If you guys have any ideas, suggestions, questions, or comments, I want to read about them! It makes me so happy to read what you guys think I can improve on or what you guys liked about what I wrote. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter _**


	17. Only One Chance

"C'mon, C'mon," muttered Hiccup.

He wiggled the shackles the tiniest bit, trying to get the lock to spring. By angling the shackles just right, Hiccup had managed to get the nail inside the lock. Now he was working on the tricky bit; picking the lock. He had already spent far too long on the project, but he couldn't stop; it was his only chance to escape.

The thumping of boots was heard in the corridor outside his cell. Hiccup froze, hoping that no one would pass by him.

Please, he prayed to any gods that were listening, please don't make them walk this way.

To his relief, he heard the footsteps grow quieter, then disappear altogether. Hiccup let out a sigh of satisfaction, knowing that his plan was still possible.

If I could pick this dang lock, that is.

Resuming the task at hand, he continued to wiggle the shackles around the nail. Finally, a small click was heard, and the lock gave way.

Yes!

Hiccup silently rejoiced as he pulled the shackles off and dropped them on the floor. Moving over to the door, he looked around and checked for guards. Seeing and hearing no one, Hiccup decided to go for it.

It's now or never, he thought.

Reaching up, he put his fingers into the spots he knew the springs would release. With a small grunt and a bit of effort, Hiccup managed to push the springs down. The door swung soundlessly up. Once again, he froze and checked that no one was coming. Luckily, the only sounds he could hear were from above deck, where the crew was working. At the end of the corridor, Hiccup spotted a ring of keys hanging on the wall. He dashed toward them and slipped them off the hook. Running back down the hallway, he looked into each of the cages, trying to find a dragon he could quickly free and train.

At one point, Hiccup came across a Deadly Nadder. He stopped short, almost skidding past its cage. The poor dragon was muzzled and its spiny tail was restrained by a metal cylinder. It appeared to be a naturally calm dragon; there were no other chains restraining it.

This is the one.

After trying a few different keys, Hiccup finally found one that fitted into the lock on the Nadder's cage. The door sprung open, hitting the ceiling with a small crash. Yet again, Hiccup froze, extremely fearful someone above had heard the noise. When nothing happened, he turned his attention back to the occupied cage.

Inside, the dragon didn't move but instead cocked its head to one side like it was trying to figure out what the man was doing. Hiccup took a small step forward, arms outstretched in an attempt to look as non-threatening as possible. The Nadder gave a muffled squawk from behind its muzzle and took a step back. It was scared, and Hiccup knew it. He stopped advancing on the dragon and dropped his gaze to the floor. His right hand fell to his side and he held his left hand up a few inches from the Nadder's nose. A second passed as Hiccup waited to feel the dragon's scales on his palm.

Suddenly, the slam of a door crashing open was heard. Turning, Hiccup saw two dragon hunters running and shouting at him from the end of the hall. Spinning around, Hiccup did the only thing he could; run. Bolting past the cages of dragons, he sprinted down the corridor away from the pursuing guards. In horror, Hiccup realized there was only one place he could run to; the deck. With no other choice, he tore up the steps and threw open the trapdoor.

For a moment, the sunlight blinded him, but he got his wits back in just enough time to dodge a punch aimed at his jaw. Narrowly avoiding another crew member trying to grab him, Hiccup ran to the railing. He had one idea and one idea only.

This is stupid, he was screaming inside his head, this is so stupid!

And it was. It was stupid. It was dumb. It was idiotic. But it was the only thing the one-legged Viking could do.

With a leap, he used his arms to throw himself over the railing of the ship. As he fell, there was only enough time for Hiccup to register the water and close his eyes before he hit it face-first. Seawater rushed into his mouth and nose and down into his lungs. As he resurfaced, coughing, Hiccup could hear the shouts of the men up on the ships. Rubbing the water out of his eyes, his blurry vision was able to make out a net landing next to him. Freaking out, Hiccup began swimming away from the net, without any real idea about where he was going. However, he began to quickly tire as his metal leg tried to pull him down. But he didn't stop swimming, the fear of being recaptured etched in his mind.

In the blink of an eye, ropes surrounded Hiccup. They quickly tangled around him as he thrashed about, trying to remove them. All he succeeded in doing was getting the net more knotted about him. Suddenly, Hiccup couldn't tread water anymore. The ropes restrained his limbs from moving and he was quickly pulled underwater by his pegleg.

There was nothing Hiccup could do except hold his breath as he watched the surface become farther and farther away. Black began to creep into the edges of his eyes as he continued to be dragged downward.

As he started losing consciousnesses, Hiccup felt something tug at his body and begin to pull him up, back to the surface. But whatever it was wasn't fast enough, because before he reached the surface, Hiccup's world went dark.


	18. Valhalla and Hel

_**Here's a nice long chapter for today. I hope you like it. :)**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0**_

Rutgard watched as the hunters pulled the net out of the water. As they hauled it over the railing, he could see the Haddock boy tangled amidst the ropes. They dropped the knotted mess onto the deck and began to untangle him. Finally, one of the hunters pulled the boy from out of the net and dragged him out into the open, laying him on the deck.

The young chief's face was extremely pale, his wet auburn hair plastered to his forehead. He didn't move in the slightest, his chest was completely still from the breaths he never took. There was no sign of life in the boy.

Rutgard was about to give the order to throw him back overboard when, by some miracle, the boy coughed. His eyelids fluttered open, then closed again as the young man rolled onto his side and began coughing up water. For a minute, Rutgard just stood staring at the boy, dumbfounded as to how he had managed to survive. However, he quickly regained his senses.

"Bring him here, to me!" barked Rutgard.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Bring him here, to me."

 _Who was that?_ Wondered Hiccup.

As far as Hiccup could tell, he should have been dead. There was no way he could have survived without air for that long.

 _Then why,_ he wondered, _does my head hurt like it hit something and it feels like a dragon is clawing at my lungs every time I cough?_

All Hiccup knew for sure was that he was lying on wooden planks. Opening his eyes just enough to see through his eyelashes, Hiccup tried to view where he was, but the sunlight practically blinded him. (At least, he assumed it was sunlight. Hiccup wasn't sure where the light would come from if he was dead.) There were also voices all around him, but it sounded like everything was underwater.

Hiccup was still trying to figure out whether he was alive or dead when hands roughly grabbed his arms, harshly pulled him off the ground, and starting dragging him somewhere. When he had been jerked upright, the water that had been in Hiccup's ears came out, allowing him to hear normally again. Sound blasted into his ears, giving him a much-needed wake-up jolt.

 _Alive,_ Hiccup determined as his eyes shot open, _I am definitely alive._

Suddenly, he was thrown face down onto the ground. As he struggled to his hands and knees, someone grabbed his chin, so hard it felt like it was bruised. His chin was yanked up, and the rest of Hiccup's face was forced to follow. Because his eyes were still adjusting to the light, it took him a moment to make out the face that was staring at him. And it was the last face he wanted to see.

 _Rutgard._

"Well, well, well," his captor sneered, "Someone's trying to leave early."

None too gently, Rutgard shoved Hiccup's chin to the side before letting go of him. Still on his hands and knees, Hiccup sat back on his heels as Rutgard stood up. Absentmindedly, Hiccup reached up and rubbed the back of his sore neck; it had been snapped to the side when Rutgard had pushed his chin.

"I must admit," Rutgard continued, "I am impressed that you managed to get the shackles off you, let alone get off the ship. How did you manage to get them off?" He asked, seemingly out of interest.

Hiccup stayed silent as he glared at the man.

"I said," Rutgard repeated, approaching Hiccup, "How did you manage to get them off?"

When his captive said nothing, Rutgard clicked his tongue.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup," he said, shaking his head, "We had a deal. I let your beloved Astrid go and you tell me what I want to know in return."

Dropping his gaze to the floor, Hiccup muttered, "You know I meant information such as dragons, Berk's allies, and the locations of bases. Not my personal life and what I do in my free time."

Though Hiccup couldn't see it, Rutgard raised an eyebrow as he started talking.

"Do you really want to challenge me?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. While he spoke, Rutgard paced around Hiccup, who still refused to look up at him. "In case you didn't notice, I'm in charge. In charge of my hunters, my dragons, and you. I have the power over your life. You know that. And you know that there is nothing you can do about it."

While he talked, Hiccup clenched his fists and bit his lip. He suspected Rutgard was going to do something to him, and the last thing Hiccup wanted was to be was unprepared. Sure enough, someone kicked him square in the back a second later. The blow caused Hiccup to lurch forward, forcing him to catch himself on his hands and knees. For a second, the wind was knocked out of him, but Hiccup quickly recovered. However, he could feel a bruise starting to form on his spine, right where he had been kicked. It hurt pretty bad, but Hiccup ignored the pain as he sat back onto his heels.

Twisting around, Hiccup's eyes followed Rutgard as he walked back in front of Hiccup. The smug look on his face said everything. He clearly enjoyed tormenting the young chief, knowing there was nothing the younger man could do to stop him.

"Really?" Hiccup taunted in response, "I've faced so much worse. I've faced the Red Death head-on and lost my leg in the process. I've stared Drago Bludvist in the eye then watched him use my dragon to kill my father. I've been kidnapped, hit by lightning, and nearly killed by dragons and people intent on killing me dozens of times. And you decide to kick me?"

It was stupid, challenging his captor like that, and Hiccup knew it. But the words spilled out of his mouth faster than he could stop them. Yet, he didn't regret what he had said for one moment.

The twisted amusement that had been in Rutgard's eyes was quickly replaced with pure fire. He quickly advanced on Hiccup, drawing his dagger as he did so. Without thinking, Hiccup sprung to his feet (er, foot) and backed away from the fuming man. Hastily, two dragon hunters leaped forward and grabbed the young man by his arms. For a moment, Hiccup struggled against their grip but quickly stopped when he found Rutgard's blade pressed against his throat.

"If I were you," growled Rutgard through his clenched teeth, "I would keep quiet. You may think that you have been tortured, but I can make _all_ that look like Valhalla pretty quickly. It doesn't take much effort."

As the words left his mouth, Rutgard withdrew the dagger from Hiccup's throat and put the tip to his captive's forehead. Ever so slowly, he dragged the razor-sharp point across Hiccup's brow. It didn't cut very deep, but the pain was excruciating. To keep from crying out, Hiccup bit his lip and tightly squeezed his eyes closed.

Rutgard drew out the moment for as long as he could, almost ten seconds. When he finally removed the dagger from Hiccup's skin, the boy's body relaxed and he opened his eyes. While he stared unflinchingly at his imprisoner, Hiccup could feel a thin stream of blood trickle down the side of his face. Due to biting through the skin on his lips, the metallic taste of blood sat on Hiccup's tongue. Although he was unaware of it at the time, he had also clenched his fists so tightly that his palms had started bleeding from where his own fingernails had cut him.

For a moment, the world seemed to stand as the two men stared at each other. Looking into Hiccup's eyes, Rutgard tried to find some evidence of pain or fear. The dragon hunter didn't show it, but to he was amazed to find only defiance and fearlessness in the boy's bright green eyes.

Unnerved by the resilient young man, Rutgard said, "Take him back to the cells. And make sure he is chained completely."

The hunters had begun to drag Hiccup away when Rutgard stopped them.

"Wait."

Rutgard approached Hiccup one last time, then bent down to the boy's boot. There was nothing Hiccup could do as he watched his captor remove his prosthetic leg. Standing up, Rutgard gave the boy a smug smile, the metal leg clenched tightly in his hand.

"Let's see you escape when you can't run," He mocked. To the guards, he said, "Lock him up."

Unable to walk, Hiccup was dragged underneath the deck, but he continued to glare daggers at Rutgard as he was carted away. Then the hatch was closed behind him, and the young chief disappeared into the belly of the ship.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **I realize that Hiccup is 20, obviously a man. I imagine Rutgard to be in his mid-forties, and from Rutgard's point of view, 20 is practically a child, a boy.**_


	19. Battle Preparations

_**For whatever reason, this was a hard chapter to write and took a lot longer to write. But however it turned out, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Also, what do you guys think about the chapter titles? If you have a good suggestion for a title or think I should change one, I would love to hear it in the comments or a Personal Message.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0**_

Because Toothless couldn't fly on his own, Astrid had flown on him to the Isle of Night, with Valka, and the other dragon riders close behind her. When they had arrived, they alerted the spies to the attack undoubtedly headed toward the fort and the situation Hiccup was in. Following the alert, a meeting was held to formulate a plan of defense. Fishlegs had suggested evacuating the spies off the island to keep their identities a secret, but Astrid shot the idea down, pointing out that they needed everyone to fight because they didn't know how large the attack was going to be. And if there was any chance Hiccup was with them, she argued, they had to do everything possible to rescue him.

No one objected to her for two reasons. One; every single one of them knew objecting to the angry woman would result with an ax in someone's head. Second; everyone loved the young chief - there wasn't a person in the group who wouldn't die for Hiccup.

Following the meeting, every person on the island was assigned a job to prepare for the imminent battle. Astrid was stationed as a scout with Valka to watch for approaching ships along the northern beach. While they were on watch, the two women talked while they kept an eye on the open water. A little farther down the beath, Stormfly and Toothless were enjoying a bit of play fighting while Cloudjumper watched from the sidelines. During the watch, however, Astrid began to grow a bit anxious and wondered if she had been right about the attack.

"What if I was wrong?" Astrid worried. "What if they aren't coming? And what if they don't bring Hiccup?"

"Don't fret," replied Valka, trying to soothe Astrid's nerves. "They will come, you aren't wrong about that. But if they don't bring Hiccup, all we have to do is capture Rutgard and question him about where Hiccup is."

As she nodded in response, Astrid dropped her gaze to the ground and tried to tell herself that she was right about Rutgard's motives and way of thinking. However, she didn't do a very good job of hiding her remaining worry.

Seeing the distress that lingered on Astrid's face, Valka let out a motherly sigh and pulled the young women into a comforting embrace. Neither of them said a word, but Astrid could hear her mother-in-law silently say, _Hiccup will come back to you, and I know he will, but you must have faith._

While they hugged, Valka had her back to the shore. As Astrid had her chin resting on the older woman's shoulder, she looked out at the ocean.

Something in the distance caught Astrid's eye. Pulling away from Valka, she squinted at it, trying to make out what it was.

"Look," said Astrid, pointing to the horizon.

Turning, Valka looked where Astrid's finger directed her. Valka squinted as well, trying to make out the dark shapes they were looking toward. At the same time, both of them realized what it was.

"A fleet of ships!" They exclaimed at the same time. Immediately, Valka spun around dashed toward the outpost, intent on warning the riders. Astrid, however, lingered a bit longer.

"Hiccup," Whispered Astrid, "It won't be much longer now."

She stared at the distant ships a moment longer, then spun around and followed close behind Valka as they raced to the outpost.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Unable to move, there was nothing Hiccup could do. His wrists were chained together and behind his back, as well as to the wall. The chain linking him to the wall was too short to allow Hiccup to stand up, and even if it wasn't, he still couldn't go anywhere. Rutgard still had Hiccup's pegleg, so the Viking was unable to walk.

As he sat in the cell, Hiccup listened intently to the activity above deck. He wasn't listening for anything in particular, but there wasn't much else he could right now. Eventually, he began to grow tired and leaned back against the wall of the ship.

 _Maybe,_ he thought, _I could get some sleep._

That wasn't a bad idea. Ever since he had taken Astrid's place as a prisoner, Hiccup had barely slept a wink. But he knew that wherever he was going, he was going to need his strength.

Leaning back against the wall of the wooden ship, Hiccup's eyelids drooped closed as he began to doze off. Gently rocked by the sea, Hiccup's mind finally let itself rest, and his tired body gladly welcomed sleep.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **By now, you guys probably know what I'm going to say. I'm gonna say it anyway. I love reading your reviews! I would love to hear your comments, opinions, questions, and ideas. But if you don't, I totally understand. Love you all! :)**_


	20. Isle of Night

_**I want to say that I'm really sorry for taking so long to upload this. School, homework, Grease the Musical, and conformation have been taking up all my time, but that's still no excuse for slacking off this much. I will tell you guys that uploads will be coming a lot slower, due to the reasons listed above.**_

 _ **Sidenote; I'm going to be turning 14 on Saturday, September 22. Everyone who leaves a like, follow, or review gets a virtual cupcake.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0**_

The footsteps grew louder as they approached his cell. As Hiccup watched through the bars, a dragon hunter stopped in front of him and peered into his prison. After a moment of staring at each other, the door to the cell swung open. Out of seemingly nowhere, two more guards appeared and entered the cell, headed towards Hiccup.

Knowing there was nothing he could do to escape, Hiccup didn't even try to resist the hunters as they removed the chains around his wrists and tied his hands together. Unable to walk, Hiccup had no choice but to let the guards grab him by the arms. They pulled him to his foot, albeit quite roughly, and dragged him out of the cell. As he was pulled up the stairs towards the hatch, Hiccup knew that wherever he was going, something major was about to happen.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Lying in wait, Astrid watched as the ships approached the beach. From a strategic standpoint, the Isle of Night was a perfect defensive island. The tall cliffs and sea stacks offered the high ground, perfect for archers and catapults. The dark shadows they cast also made great hiding spots for ambushes.

To retain the element of surprise, all of Berk's dragon riders were hiding with their dragons. The only people visible were the spies, armed and ready to fight. Normally, they would have started attacking the fleet when the ships were in the range of the catapults. The problem was, they didn't know which ship Hiccup would be on.

After waiting for an eternity, the first ship finally landed. It was the only one to do so; the rest of the ships remained offshore. For the first time, Astrid was able to count every ship.

 _Twenty-seven_ , Astrid mentally counted, _twenty-eight, twenty-nine._

Twenty-nine.

That was a huge amount of ships, much more than she was expecting. It was one thing to just sink the ships, but they would have to take out the archers, get on the ship, get past any remaining hunters, and search each ship for Hiccup if he didn't appear.

From where she was hiding, Astrid could see that all available dragon hunters were armed with bows. Those who weren't armed rushed to lower the gangplank. As soon as it hit the ground, a man strolled from the deck of the ship onto land.

It was Rutgard.

In a moment, several Hellish memories flashed before her eyes.

 _The smell of her own blood._

 _The agonizing pain as the knife cut into her flesh._

 _The feeling of her baby kicking inside of her, begging her for the food she could not give._

 _The fear of dying, and killing her unborn child._

As the memories hit her, Astrid unknowingly lifted her hand to her face and touched a single scar on her face. A scar that ran along her left jawline. The first scar that Rutgard had given her.

A sharp voice brought her back to the present.

"If you surrender now," boomed Rutgard, "Than there will be no need for bloodshed. Everyone who obeys now will be spared. Those who refuse, well," he said with a maniacal chuckle, "They will be slaughtered where they stand. Do I have any takers?"

Twenty-five feet above Rutgard, Eret moved to the edge of the small cliff, crossbow loaded and aimed at the man. "We do not follow those who threaten us," he said. Eret did not speak as loudly as Rutgard did, but his voice could be clearly heard by all. "We do not obey those whom we are not loyal too," Eret continued, "And we are loyal to one person only; Hiccup Haddock. Long live the chief!"

"Long live the chief!" echoed the spies.

Upon hearing this, Astrid's heart swelled with pride. She had never doubted that any of their spies were disloyal, but hearing them say with so much devotion made her feel so much better. But as she felt this, she couldn't help but notice a smirk forming on Rutgard's face. This immediately worried her.

What would he be happy about? Astrid thought. We have him surrounded. If he makes one wrong move, he is dead; Eret doesn't miss easily, and every one of our spies was trained by him.

"You say you are loyal to your chief." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Cautiously, Eret slowly nodded his head while making sure his crossbow was still trained on Rutgard. He, as well as Astrid, knew that Rutgard was trying to trap them with their own words. Even from where she was hiding, Astrid could see the glimmer of malice shining in his eyes.

"Well," Rutgard continued, the smirk on his face growing larger. "How far would you be willing to go to save him?"

As he spoke, two hunters descended down the gangplank, dragging someone between them. The person was pulled forward and thrown face down in front of Rutgard. His hands, tied together with rope, forced him to use his elbows to push himself up before he lifted his face. For a moment, Astrid didn't recognize Hiccup. But once she did, there was no doubt about who he was.

His armored flight suit was gone, a new scar ran across his forehead, and, gods, his prosthetic had been removed. But it was still the same Hiccup whom she had fallen in love with.

The sheer fact that Rutgard had taken Hiccup's fake leg caused Astrid to burn with anger. Making it impossible for him to escape by exploiting his physical weakness was a coward's move.

Realizing it was his chief, Eret raised his hand, signaling the spies to lower their bows. No matter how well any of them could shoot, there was always a chance someone would miss Rutgard and hit Hiccup. They weren't about to take that risk.

Toothless had also seen Hiccup. Desperate to save his rider, he tried to push past Astrid to get to him. Pushing back, Astrid told the distressed dragon that he had to wait to save Hiccup. Understanding what she had said, Toothless quietly gave a sad warble but stopped trying to force his way past her.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

After struggling to his knees with his tied wrists, Hiccup shook the hair out of his eyes and glared at his captor.

"If you surrender yourselves and the island," Rutgard said to the spies, "Your chief will go free!"

"No!" Hiccup quickly cried, "No one is to surrender! No matter what happens to me-!"

Hiccup never finished his sentence. A powerful kick from Rutgard hit his back and sent him flying forward. Landing on his stomach, Hiccup was unable to breathe for a very long second. Even after he had recovered his breath, Hiccup laid where he had landed.

 _Crack._

Upon hearing that sound, Hiccup's blood ran cold. He knew what exactly had made that noise, and he knew what was going to happen next. Brace himself, Hiccup bit his lip, knowing he couldn't make a sound. If he did, the Berkians would give themselves up without a second thought. And there was no way Hiccup was going to allow himself to be responsible for their deaths or imprisonments. The crunch of boots on rocks was heard as Rutgard advanced towards him.

 _Crack._

Closing his eyes, Hiccup readied himself for the pain he knew would come. A harsh whistling sound was heard, and the whip flew down toward his unprotected back.


	21. I Have Not Forgotten

Guys, I know I haven't posted in a really long time. I'm very sorry for leaving you people on a cliffhanger like that. But I've hit a big writer's block, my 8th-grade teachers give a lot of homework, the opening show for Grease is in 2 weeks, and I have an article due for my school newspaper. (This is only some of it.)

The moral of the story is I'm sorry for leaving you like that. But I want my lovely readers to know that I did not forget about this story. It's just in the back seat. I don't know when I will post again. It could be days, it could be months. But I will post again.

I promise.


End file.
